Recapitulemos
by Florceleste
Summary: A ver, Renji, recapitulemos. ¿Cómo fue que terminamos en esto, en esta tremenda e inesperada sesión de sexo desaforado con Ryuuken Ishida?


Ni yo misma estoy segura de esta cosa. La idea era escribir algo de romance con Ryuuken y Renji, pero creo que de romance tiene poco. (A quien le llame la pareja le recomiendo Whisky de Hessefan, que es cien veces más decente que esta cosa.) Pero la verdad es que me divertí mucho escribiéndolo y bien me gusta el resultado, aunque tiene un tono raro para ser mío, pero que me gusta de todas formas, jaja.

Este minific es resultado de un meme que hice en mi LJ que consistía en elegir 10 personajes y después escribir fics con los personajes y promt determinados. Salieron unos cuantos más pero voy a publicar aquí en los que más me gustaron. Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Recapitulemos. <strong>

A ver, Renji, recapitulemos. ¿Cómo nos metimos en esto?

Bueno, para empezar estabas en el mundo humano, un control de rutina al que te enviaban a ti especialmente. En parte, por un par de desastres que causaste en la oficina del capitán, pero ese es otro asunto. Tenías que averiguar si todo había estado tranquilo el último tiempo en Karakura. ¿Tenías que? No del todo, era más bien una excusa para charlar con alguno de los chicos un momento. Con Ichigo de plano que no, porque lamentablemente ya no podía verte y pedirle un gigai a Urahara te costaría más que el orgullo. Chad estaba en algún lugar de la ciudad trabajando. Inoue, atascada en la panadería con clientes hasta en el techo. Así que Ishida era tu única opción. Pero para tu mala suerte (tú y tu mala suerte), Ishida tampoco estaba en su departamento. Aunque su departamento no estaba lo que digamos vacío.

Ahora ¿por qué te quedaste ahí? Está bien, el tipo te vio entrar por la ventana como cosa de todos los días y enseguida te atacó con que qué rayos hacía un shinigami husmeando en el departamento de su hijo. Es normal quedarse en shock cuando encuentras un humano capaz de verte, más aun si el humano es una versión apenas avejentada de uno de tus amigos. Ahora ¿por qué tenías que contestarle?

Sí, te lo admito, el tipo estaba buenísimo. Para comértelo entero una y otra vez. Pero tenía en común con su hijo ese maldito mal carácter, el gusto por soltarte frases sarcásticas y esa actitud agresiva porque sí.

— ¿Así que esa sociedad suya ahora nombra teniente hasta a los monos?

Bueno, una actitud unas cuantas veces más agresiva. Pero, insisto, no había necesidad de contestarle. Más aun siendo que él decidió ignorarte como si en realidad no pudiera verte.

Aquí Renji, debemos preguntarnos ¿porqué rayos no te fuiste? De acuerdo, el tipo estaba claramente husmeando en el departamento de su hijo, vigilando cajones, roperos y hasta la heladera.

— Mi hijo no me cuenta nada. Si está en las drogas, al menos quiero asegurarme de que consuma de calidad.

Primero, Ishida no estaba en las drogas así que esa excusa era simplemente por decir. Y segundo, ¿qué clase de padre habla así? Bien, no es como que tú tengas muchos ejemplos al respecto, pero un padre definitivamente no puede hablar así de su hijo. Es fácil entender que Uryuu tenga un humor podrido con un padre así.

Y sin embargo, Renji ¿es eso asunto tuyo? ¿Tenías que meterte en la compleja relación padre-hijo de la que en verdad no sabes nada? ¿Tenías que intentar detenerlo? Y no me salgas con eso de que fuese quien fuese estaba mal que se metiera en el departamento de Uryuu, y de que es tu amigo y bla bla bla… ¿Por qué siempre tienes que seguir a esa estúpida lealtad tuya que, sabemos, te pone en situaciones complicadas? El tipo era su padre, no un ladrón, no un pirómano, no un mafioso. No iba a hacer nada malo, además de seguir cagando su relación con su hijo, que por favor no es asunto tuyo.

Así que ¿qué falta hacía que terminaras en combate cuerpo a cuerpo con este hombre?

Ninguna. No hacía falta, no había necesidad, no tenías porqué. Y sin embargo, te quedaste, te metiste hasta el fondo del asunto. Y, Renji, por amor de Dios, que bueno que lo hiciste.

Porque si no lo hubieras hecho, no estarías donde estás ahora. En la cama, con el maldito gigai que tuviste que correr a pedirle a Urahara, sudando de pies a cabeza, falto de aire, y con la erección más dolorosa y maravillosa de tu vida. Mientras, el doctor te clava la mirada, sentado sobre ti, quitándose la camisa con la más embelesada y terrible lentitud.

¿Y qué importa como nos metimos en esto? Basta de recapitular y a disfrutar el momento, que conociendo tu suerte (tú y tu maldita buena suerte) lo único que falta es que a Uryuu se le antoje visitar a su padre justo ahora.


End file.
